


TMNT: Revenge of the Demodragon

by Spectra615



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectra615/pseuds/Spectra615
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own TMNTJhorel belongs to me.Summary: Kavaxas wishes to return to Earth, and targets April and her powers in order to do so.Rating: Mature





	1. Prologue

The fires of the netherworld burned brighter than they had in ages, the pained and panicked screams of tortured souls louder than ever. Yet, no matter how agonizing and disastrous everything was, Kavaxas was furious. He was so close to achieving his goal of claiming the world above for his own, and yet those infuriating turtles and their friends managed to banish him back to the underworld. Not only that, but they took the scroll and tore it to shreds so that he couldn’t be summoned again.

Razor-sharp claws tapped against the arm of his throne impatiently, the demon’s sinister mind trying to formulate a plan in order to return to Earth and conquer the universe. However, Kavaxas couldn’t think of a single idea.

The dragon groaned in frustration and slammed the side of his fist against a nearby wall. “There must be some way that I can return to Earth, even without the scroll. Ugh, if only I had more power, then—ˮ

His eyes suddenly widened as a thought dawned on him. As it grew, a malicious grin crept onto his face. Kavaxas waved his right hand out, causing an image of April to appear.

“Yes…of course” the winged ruler mused. “Why didn’t I think of this before. The girl has more than enough power for me to break free of this wretched prison. Now, to hire someone capable of subtly draining this mortal’s power without giving away my intentions.”

Kavaxas rubbed his chin thoughtfully when the perfect candidate came to mind. Standing up, the demon clapped his hands twice. In no time at all, an Incubus Demodragon with dark blue scales landed before the fuchsia dragon.

“You summoned me, my Lord?” the blue-winged demon questioned with a bow.

“Listen well, Jhorel” Kavaxas ordered as he approached the Incubus. “There is a teenage girl on the surface named April O’Neil. She has very special psychic abilities. I need you to use your…unique powers to siphon them away bit by bit and transfer them to me.”

A sadistic smile grew on Jhorel’s face at the idea of a new conquest, especially one so young. “Is there anyone that she’s close to?”

“Surprisingly, she seems attracted to one of those mutant turtles who sent me back here” the demon ruler informed. “His name is Donatello. I’m sure you can find some ways to…make this interesting.”

The blue-scaled dragon’s grin grew wider at this and he bowed to his master. “Your wish is my command, Kavaxas.”

With that, Jhorel flew away, leaving the other dragon alone. Kavaxas went back to his throne and sat down once more, an evil chuckle escaping him.

“Soon, the Earth will be mine once more.”

TBC…


	2. Chapter 1: Baby Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: TMNT does not belong to me.  
> Jhorel and Ember are mine.  
> Summary: Jhorel begins his mission.  
> Rating: Mature

All was calm and quiet in New York City, the moon giving a gentle light amid the city lights. Thanks to curtains, though, April O’Neil could get a good night’s sleep without the lights bothering her eyes. The redhead was so deep in sleep, however, that she was unaware of the presence in her room, watching over her from above.

Jhorel had spied on the psychic for the whole day from his home, witnessing her power in action during her training session with the turtles. His main focus, though, was her interactions with the purple-banded reptile. This gave him the fuel he needed to begin his mission. However, the demon was going to start out small so as not to alarm April and bring her attention to him.

Reaching down with his tail, Jhorel touched the tip to April’s forehead, causing a faint glow as it retreated. The teen’s eyebrows furrowed slightly and a small groan escaped her mouth. The blue-scaled dragon watched smugly as his new victim slowly began to toss and turn underneath her blanket.

Blinking herself awake, April couldn’t help but suddenly feel warm under her blanket. Throwing it off her torso and kicking it off her legs and feet, the blue-eyed teen closed her lids, hoping to get back to sleep quickly. But fate wasn’t so kind to her. The heat continued to envelop her, and she soon realized that it was centered in one particular area.

With a sigh, she reached down into her pajama pants and began to play with herself. Her breathing grew erratic as her arousal grew, a pink flush appearing on her freckled cheeks. Arching her back, April allowed herself to be washed away in this sudden wave of pleasure, knowing that she would fall asleep when she was done.

Faster than normal, April achieved completion, but she didn’t think twice about it. When her breathing finally calmed, the redhead wiped her fingers clean on a nearby towel and pulled the blanket back over her body, the arousing heat leaving her body. Relaxing her muscles, April drifted back to her dreams.

Jhorel breathed in the teen’s scent through his nostrils, the sweet smell of her arousal filling his lungs. Along with that was a small tidbit of her psychic power. With a light chortle, the Incubus left the girl’s apartment, returning to the netherworld to await his next visit.

…

The sound of the kettle whistling drew April out of her thoughts and she blinked. Ember took the metal teapot off the stove and moved to pour the hot water into two mugs containing hot chocolate powder. The human yawned as her friend did this, covering her mouth with her hand. Soon, the lioness gave one mug to April then sat across from her at the kitchen table.

“You alright, April?” Ember questioned. “You seem kinda…dazed.”

“Yeah,” April answered with a wave of her hand, “I just had a late night last night.”

“Late how?” the feline asked before taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

“Well, I woke up, and all of a sudden, I just felt…horny” the redhead answered, whispering the last word.

“Ah, I see” Ember said with a nod. “That happens to me sometimes.”

April looked down into her cup, seeing her reflection in the brown liquid. “Sometimes, I’m able to ignore it, but last night, I couldn’t. Although, I am just getting off my cycle.”

“That makes sense. Our hormones always go out of whack during that time, and I tend to find myself more easily aroused than normal. I wouldn’t worry about it.”

“Yeah, I’m probably dwelling on it too much” the freckled female laughed.

The two continued to chat as they drank their hot chocolate, taking their minds off of their female problems. Soon, they were called for training by Leonardo, and they headed to the dojo.

The blue-clad sensei had his students go through some basic katas before having them spar against one another with their tanto blades. Ember pulled hers out, ready to go. April held her right hand out, closing her eyes and focusing her powers.

Nothing.

The redhead opened her eyes and stared at her hand. She was normally able to pull her tanto out with her powers. This time, it didn’t even budge.

“April.”

Leo’s command voice brought April out of her thoughts, and she unsheathed her tanto as Ember did. The freckled teen brushed the brief loss of her powers off on her lack of sleep the night before and prepared to fight her opponent.

The forest-green reptile called for the match to begin, oblivious to the human’s small lapse of power. Little did April know, though, that her powers would soon be taken from her bit by bit.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 2: Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: TMNT does not belong to me.  
> Jhorel is mine.  
> Summary: Kavaxas gets a taste of April's power.  
> Rating: Mature

Jhorel wore a proud grin as he approached the ruler of the netherworld. Even though he only visited his target twice, his malevolent spirit was raised to new heights. Not only was she young, which were his favorite ones to prey on, but her special abilities seemed to rejuvenate the Demodragon, making him feel younger than he actually was.

Kavaxas smiled as Jhorel glided towards him, stopping to float in front of the fuchsia demon.

“How is it going?” Kavaxas asked without preliminaries.

“Splendidly” Jhorel answered, a gleam of mischief flashing through his eyes. “She doesn’t suspect a thing.”

“Wonderful” the winged ruler complimented. “And, her powers?”

The blue-scaled dragon held out his left hand and produced a small yellow orb. “I can only take so much of her power away at a time, but I’ve brought you a sample.”

Kavaxas flew up to Jhorel and absorbed April’s power into his body, humming with delight. His eyes glowed as his wings expanded behind him.

“Yes” the Demodragon ruler hissed, his eyes dimming again. “The mortal is much more powerful than she realizes. Soon, her abilities will belong to me, and I will be free of this wretched place once and for all.”

Kavaxas floated back to his throne and sat down, facing Jhorel once again. “I believe it is time to ‘up the ante’ as those pitiful humans say. Go forth, Jhorel. Bring me more of her powers, by whatever means necessary.”

The malicious grin returned to the other dragon’s face and he bowed to the ruler before taking his leave. As Jhorel made his way back to the surface, an image of Donatello popped into his head, giving the Demodragon inspiration to begin the next phase of his mission.

“Time to do some research.”

…

The sun shone brightly upon the meadow as Donatello rode his horse, April clinging to him and staring deep into his red orbs. Her infectious smile filled the turtle with joy he never knew, and no one could take it away from him.

“Thank you from saving me from that evil soldier Casey” the redhead said to the Donnie.

“You’re welcome, Princess” Donnie replied. “Now, what do you say we celebrate back at the castle?” the terrapin asked, raising his eye ridges suggestively.

April giggled and hugged her hero tightly as he urged his horse into a gallop. In almost no time at all, they reached the great palace and Donatello carried the freckled human all the way to his chambers as if she were his bride. Once the doors were closed, the two kissed one another.

Their kiss began slow, but it wasn’t long before its intensity grew. Donnie swiftly made his way to the king-sized bed covered with a velvet blanket. Carefully, the purple-masked terrapin laid his princess down on the bed, never breaking their kiss.

Without warning, a nearly overwhelming heat overtook Donatello, and he suddenly felt that his clothes were tightening on his body. With a ferocity he never felt before, the tall reptile removed the clothing from himself before helping April remove her yellow gown. Once naked, the two returned to their passionate kiss, groping each other everywhere they could reach.

Breaking the kiss, Donnie cradled the fragile human in his arms and moved her to the head of the bed, laying her down upon the satin pillows. Crawling over her, the mutant turtle took his now hardened erection and slowly pressed into her tight heat. The two breathed heavily against each other’s faces as April adjusted to the intrusion, but it wasn’t long before Donnie was thrusting into her with a steady pace.

Moans and grunts echoed around the room as the two reached towards their ultimate pleasure. Balancing himself on his left forearm, Donatello brought his right hand up and began massaging April’s breast, bringing her more pleasure.

“I love you. I love you. I love you” the tall turtle chanted repeatedly as he strove for his climax.

“I…I love you too…DONNIE!”

Donatello gasped in shock before moaning in relief as his body twitched through the last throes of his orgasm, brought on by the strangely intense dream. When the last of his load spurted out from his now dwindling erection, the genius sighed and placed his hands over his tired eyes.

Coming down from his body’s natural high, Donnie silently thanked whoever was listening that the walls were incredibly thick before reaching over the edge of his bed. Grabbing a tissue from the tissue box, the gap-toothed reptile cleaned up his little mess before tucking his manhood back into his plastron. Once finished, he deposited the wadded tissue into a waste bin, pulled the blanket back over his reptilian body, and drifted back to sleep, his last thought of April smiling at him.

When he was sure that the intelligent turtle was asleep, Jhorel chuckled to himself. Having the ability to infiltrate dreams and interfere without being seen was a great power to have. Now the Demodragon had enough information on the mutant terrapin to execute the next phase of his plan.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 3: Drained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT  
> Jhorel belongs to me  
> Summary: April goes to Donnie for help.  
> Rating: Mature

The sound of the TV was April’s only indication that she was close to her friends’ home in the sewers. Normally, it only took around ten minutes to reach the lair, depending on where she entered, of course, but for the redhead, it felt like an eternity.

For the last few days, the kunoichi felt as if she had little energy within her. Normally, April could go about the day without needing some sort of boost, unless she was sick. However, the human didn’t feel any symptoms that would indicate illness, aside from the fact that her psychic powers were lessening in strength. She therefore felt a need to visit Donatello and converse with him about this strange lack of energy and power.

Finally reaching the sewer home, April headed straight for the genius turtle’s laboratory, forgetting to greet her other friends in her quest for answers to her body’s mysterious behavior. Knocking twice on the large metal doors, the freckled teen gained admittance from Donnie and she entered the lab, closing the doors behind her.

“Hey, Donnie” April greeted.

A visible flush appeared on the olive-green cheeks as his crush’s sweet voice floated over to him. Donnie’s red-brown orbs widened beneath his goggles as a memory of a certain dream flashed through his mind, but he managed to compose himself and turn his attention to the beautiful girl.

“What’s up, April?” Donnie asked with a smile as he turned on his stool. However, as he took in April’s appearance, the corners of his mouth turned downwards.

The young female was slouching where she stood, as if she had weights sitting on her shoulders. Her skin was slightly paler than usual, and her blue eyes had lost some of their vibrancy. The purple-banded reptile was instantly on his feet and running towards his friend.

“April are you alright?”

“I’m not sure” April replied honestly. “I just feel like I don’t have any energy.”

Donnie took the redhead’s hand and led her to the second stool behind his desk. Once she sat down, the tall terrapin grabbed his own stool from where it was and rolled it over to April before sitting down in front of her, grabbing his medical notebook.

“Now, when did you start feeling like this?” the intelligent turtle asked immediately, going into doctor-mode.

“A few days ago,” the human answered, “after my training session.”

“Any symptoms, like nausea or headaches?”

“Honestly, no” April replied. “The only thing that seems to be wrong are my powers. They haven’t been working well lately.”

“Hmm, interesting” Donnie mused as he took down some notes. “What part of your powers work and what doesn’t?”

“It’s only when I try to move things with my powers, but I’m still able to communicate telepathically, tell when people are lying, and locate people.”

“I see” the gap-toothed terrapin said. “Those things seem to require less energy than moving objects and/or people. However, you seem to be paler than normal, and that would go along the lines of being sick. And since that doesn’t seem to be the case, it’s possible you have anemia, which can cause fatigue.”

“But I’ve never had signs of anemia before” the kunoichi explained. “And during my last monthly appointment, the doctor said that everything was fine.”

“Can you think of anything else that might be causing this, then?” Donnie questioned.

The freckled cheeks became colored as April tore her gaze from the turtle. She was embarrassed to even speak of this, but if Donatello was going to help her, she had to tell him.

“Well…actually, I…I-I-I have been…aroused…more than usual during the nights.”

Now it was Donnie’s turn to blush, his eyes widening in shock once more. In his mind, he could see April writhing beneath him in pleasure as they made love, but he needed to remain professional. Well, as professional as a teenage mutant ninja turtle could be.

“I-interesting…A-A-April” the bo-staff wielder stuttered. He cleared his throat then asked, “And this only happens at night?”

April nodded before continuing. “It wakes me up, and I can’t sleep until I’ve…taken care of myself.”

If Donatello blushed any harder, he would be as red as Raphael’s mask. He noticed that his friend seemed to be having a similar problem and tried to regain control.

“Well…I suppose the only logical explanation is that your inability to sleep all through the night is causing this lack of energy, which in turn is causing your powers to falter. The only things I can suggest are taking an hour-long nap to get your energy levels back up, or to start eating some sort of protein bar in the morning with your breakfast.”

“What if those don’t work?” the female teen asked.

“If nothing works within a week, we’ll figure something out” Donnie answered honestly. “In the meantime, I’m gonna tell Leo to cancel your training session today so you can regain some of your strength.”

April smiled gratefully at this, especially at the fact that he didn’t mention her bouts of arousal. “Thanks, Donnie. I appreciate that.”

Before he could say anything, the young kunoichi leaned over and kissed the right olive cheek of the turtle that she secretly adored. Once more, the purple-clad turtle’s face heated up, his heart hammering within his chest. He stared blankly ahead as April stood and left the lab, leaving the mutant alone with his thoughts.

When Donnie realized that April was gone, he breathed a heavy sigh. Ignoring the heat that stirred within him nearly every time the human was near, the ninja’s feelings for her were genuine. He just wished that he had the courage to tell her how he felt, but was afraid that she wouldn’t reciprocate the affection, despite all that they’ve been through together.

“Next time” Donatello vowed.

…

Jhorel watched through a magic window as April left Donatello’s lab, visibly seeing his hard work taking the desired effects. Despite her appearance, though, the Incubus still found the psychic incredibly attractive. Of course, that was due to his nature. Not to mention that her powers gave him youth, even though he didn’t age like mortals and lived to be hundreds of years old. The abilities he absorbed, though, were delicious nonetheless.

The vision of the redhead kunoichi suddenly warped and Kavaxas took its place.

“Jhorel, you must continue your plot, and move quickly” the fuchsia Demodragon commanded. “If I am to return to the surface world, I need that mortal’s powers, and the amount of power you’re draining is not enough. Do whatever is necessary to take more of her abilities.”

The blue Demodragon had no chance to respond as the window disappeared. He growled lowly to himself, the arrogance of Kavaxas irritating him deeply. Jhorel would follow through with the command, of course, but only for his benefit as an Incubus. Draining the rest of April O’Neil’s psychic powers would be deeply satisfying in more ways than one.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 4: Intensity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT  
> Jhorel belongs to me.  
> Summary: Jhorel turns up the heat.  
> Rating: Mature

Jhorel wore a wicked grin as he floated undetected above April O’Neil’s bed once again. Kavaxas requested that more power be drained from the mortal, and he knew just the way to do it. However, the Demodragon couldn’t allow his presence to be known, and as much as he craved it, he could not take her powers directly through intercourse; at least not yet.

Instead, Jhorel would infiltrate April’s dreams and twist them to satisfy not only himself, but the young psychic as well, whether she wanted it or not.

The Incubus created a portal and silently floated through, finding himself in the same place as before and wondering if the portal to her dreams had worked. Suddenly, the window opened silently near the Kunoichi’s bed, admitting Donatello, who carefully leapt over his crush and landed silently on the floor beside her.

“Perfect” Jhorel thought to himself. “And I didn’t even have to conjure him up. The mortal must like him more than she realizes.”

Without wasting any more time, Jhorel took his tail and touched the tip of the genius’ forehead, leaving it there for a short time as he implanted commands into the dream turtle’s mind. When finished, he pulled his tail back and moved it to April’s forehead, assuring that she would become easily aroused by the sensations in her dream. Once finished, the demon watched the scene below with rapt attention.

~~~~

April gently stirred as she felt soft kisses on her neck, which brought on a tingling sensation within her. Her eyelids fluttered open and she turned over to find none other than Donatello looming above her, giving her all of his attention.

“D-Donnie?” April asked tiredly.

The purple-masked terrapin placed his large finger upon her lips gently. “Shh…no words.”

Donnie leaned down and kissed the human’s lips with a confidence that she had never seen before. Before she knew what came over her, April was kissing him back, feeling arousal slowly spread through her body.

April had fantasized kissing Donatello many times, sometimes worrying that it would be clumsy and difficult. However, her fears were melted away by this one, single kiss, which seemed to reach to her very soul. A soft moan escaped her, and she wrapped her arms around the turtle’s neck, allowing the kiss to increase in intensity as she opened her mouth to let his tongue enter.

The genius reptile delved his tongue into April’s mouth, twisting along hers and exploring her taste. Gently, he rubbed his hands along the teen’s stomach and around to her back underneath her nightshirt. The psychic moaned harder into Donnie’s mouth as his touch electrified every single nerve in her body, bringing her a pleasure she never felt before.

A whine escaped the human’s throat as Donatello suddenly pulled away from the kiss. She started to protest but was silenced as Donnie threw the blanket off of her and scooted down the bed, settling between her long legs. Slowly, he caressed the pajama-clad limbs, moving up and inwards to her inner thighs. However, he skipped her most intimate of areas and hooked his thumbs into the waistband of her pants and panties.

Ever so slowly, the ninja removed the offending pieces of clothing and tossed them to the floor. Once again, he smoothed his hands over April’s legs, eyeing the prize between them with lust. The freckled teen stared down at him with a blush on her cheeks, but before she could say anything, Donnie dove right at her crotch and began feasting.

A startled, pleasurable gasp turned into moans as April threw her head back into her pillow. All words and thoughts were whisked away as Donatello’s tongue did marvelous things to her clit and entrance. Never in her entire life had the redheaded female felt anything like this, and she never wanted it to end.

As Donnie continued to eat April out, her breathing became erratic and her back arched off the bed, the arousal so much more intense than any she brought herself when masturbating. It was as if he knew exactly the right buttons to push to bring her to Cloud 9.

“Donnie…Donnie…I’m gonna…”

At this utterance, Donnie’s tongue worked faster, determined to bring April off. Without warning, he inserted his index finger into her entrance while flicking his tongue over her clit.

A loud cry escaped April as she climaxed, causing her to awaken suddenly. Panting heavily, her wide blue eyes stared at the ceiling above her, the sensations from her dream still tingling through her body and a hint of pink remaining on her cheeks. Sitting up, April found no sign of Donatello, though her blanket had been flung off of her body and her pants and panties had been removed, laying on the floor beside her bed.

The human sighed heavily and placed her hand on her forehead, feeling lightheaded suddenly. “That…was intense…” she breathed out. Luckily, her father hadn’t heard her.

On wobbly legs, she stood up and pulled her panties and pants back on, feeling weird without them. Once she was fully dressed, she crawled back into bed and pulled the blanket back over her body.

Her last thoughts before drifting to sleep was how real the dream felt; every touch, every sensation, it was as if Donnie was actually in the room with her, but she knew Donatello would never do such a thing.

Would he?

TBC…


End file.
